


My Hero Avenger

by C12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou tries to be better, Bruce told you so, But she settles for being the awesome older sister/aunt, But the Bakugous will fix her as much as they can, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crying Bakugou Katsuki, Inko is broken, Inko is gives the hugs, Izuku is a Selfless Idiot some times, Masaru Punches a Villain, Masaru will Kill for his family, Mean Prank Gone Wrong, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Natasha is so going to Adopt Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sad Bakugou Katsuki, Sorry Tony She Already Claimed him, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Wanda will now fight Natasha over rights to adopt Izuku, even at the age of six, the Midoriya's are included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: Because of a Villain's Quirk Izuku is transported to a different Universe when he was six.Can his new hero friends help him get home?How is his mom, and the Bakugou's doing with his 'death'What ever happens he sure is going to have lots of fun stories to tell when he gets back!





	1. Prank gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that has been in my head, so her it is.

Izuku watched as his best friend ignored him once more and ran around with the other kids. Tears sprung to his eyes, and tried his best to blink them away. He should be used to it by now, being left alone, but it still hurt. He can’t help but think about before.

 

Before Kacchan got his quirk, and he didn’t.

Before the friendly teasing turn more biting and cold.

Before he was alone and still had his best friend.

Before everything _changed_

Only hanging around hoping, just maybe his friend would return to normal.

 

“Hey Deku!”

 

He blinked and focused on the now smirking boy the other two friends of Kacchans’ standing behind him, mean smiles on their faces.

 

“W-what?” he asked slightly worried.

 

The blond’s smile grew.

 

“We wanna play Heroes!”

 

Izuku’s eyes lit up at the word, and a grin grew across his face. “Really!”

 

Kacchan laughed “yeah, we need a civilian to save, and who better then the Quirkless crybaby?”

 

Izuku flinched back as if he had been struck, and his smile faltered.

 

“But...I want to be a...a...hero...too…” he trailed off looking at the ground.

 

Kacchan scoffed and glared at him little pops coming from his hands.

 

“Like that would happen! Now come on we want to play. Go hide, and we’ll find you.” Kacchan demanded.

 

Izuku looked from him to the other two who were snickering and seem the know something he didn’t. His eyes turned back Kacchan and sighed, but stood and walked off to hide.

 

The blond’s smile grew wider as he looked to his chuckling companions. He then turned back to where Izuku had disappeared, and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Alright Deku, were going to look for you know, so don’t come out until we do. Or we give up and tell you to come out!”

 

When the blond heard Izuku’s faint voice agree he looked to the other two kids and nodded towards the exit. The three of them running out of the park.

 

Kacchan laughed at his own prank. It would be so funny! After all once Izuku learn they left he will just go home. Probably to cry to him mom, the baby.

 

Ten minutes passed, and Izuku was bored. He sighed and poked his head out from the little tunnel that the park had. He didn’t see Kacchan anywhere…

 

He would give them ten more minutes, and if they didn't find him then he was going to go home. He pulled his notebook out, and started to write away. But as time passed his writing got slower and his eyes started to close, and not even five minutes later the young boy was sleeping his head resting against the plastic wall of the tunnel.

 

Inko Midoriya was worried.

 

Her Izuku was always on time and never late.

 

Her fingers tapped worriedly against her tea cup as she glanced at the clock once more, which now read 8:10 p.m. then to the door. Only for her green eyes to drop back to her tea again. She had done the same action five minutes after he was due back. Now it was at the ten minute mark and she was on the verge of a melt down, she could feel it.

 

She stood with a sigh and walked towards the door, but then changed her mind and headed back to her seat.

 

Maybe she was worrying for nothing?

 

She twisted on her foot and went for the door again and grasped the handle ready to go looking for her baby. Because what if something was _WRONG!_ Her baby would be so scared.

 

She bit her lip and furrowed her brows before nodding to herself, and heading back this time to phone in the hallway. She dialed a familiar number and waited for an answer.

 

“Inko? Why are you calling so late?” a female voice asked confused?

 

If this was a different time Inko may have giggled at her friends confused voice.

 

“Mitsuki, it’s about Izuku…”

 

Katsuki Bakugou was watching one of his favorite All Might shows when his mom stepped in front of the T.V. with the phone in her hand.

 

He scowled his red eyes held a glare and was about to shout and complain when he noticed the looked on his mother’s face.

 

She had her usually slight frown, but her own red eyes held a worry to them that he didn’t see often. His slight annoyance turned into slight worry, and he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head, and for some reason a splash of guilt entered his stomach. He also noticed his father was now in the doorway of the room worry more prominent on his face.

 

“Hey brat! Izuku was with you at the park right?” she asked looking at him intently likely trying to tell if he lies or not.

 

Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but answered anyways. “Yeah, Deku was with us...Why?”

 

Mitsuki frowned at that and turned slightly from him and spoke into the phone. He felt the back of the couch dip slightly and turned to see his father now resting his hand on the couch his attention solely on his wife and the conversation happening on the phone.

 

Mitsuki looked at her son once more. “When you left did Izuku go with you?”

 

More guilt flooded his system and a sort of dread crawled up his spine.

 

“N.No” was his slightly hesitant reply.

 

Him mom’s eyes narrowed at that before turning completely around and talking to who he would guess is Aunty Inko.

 

“Don’t worry we will be there in a little too to help you look.” Mitsuki said as she hung up the phone,

 

She looked at the other two who were waiting for her to speak.

 

“Izuku hasn’t been home yet.”

 

Katsuki felt as if someone had dumps ice cold water on him, as the guilt and dread doubled.

 

Mitsuki looked at her some with slight anger.

 

“I don’t know what you did kid, but you are so grounded, and you will apologize to the Midoriya's when we find poor Izuku. Now come on you’re going to help up look.”

 

His mom walked out dragging his dad with her as they went to get their shoes.

 

He was sure this was fine, Izuku just lost track of time like the nerd he is...He promptly stamped out the small voice that asked _What if is wasn’t?_

 

Izuku woke with a start as he looked around.

Where was he?

When it came back to him.

Oh yeah, Hero's Hide and Seek. He glanced out of the tunnel to see the dark sky and a few stars poking out.

 

Oh, No!

 

He was so late, and so very dead.

 

The now frantic boy quickly gathered his things and crawled out of the tunnel.

He started to run to the exit, and think of an excuse when he heard his name being called. He stopped and looked around slightly confused. When he heard his name again slightly clearer this time.

 

_Kacchan?_

 

He was confused why would he be calling for him? Following the voice he went to the lightly wooded area. Once he rounded the last tree there was Kacchan looking up at a tree.

 

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, what was he doing?

 

He walked quietly behind the other boy and looked up there where he looked, but didn’t see anything.

 

“What are you looked at Kacchan?” he finally asked once he did see anything.

 

Katsuki jumped and turned quickly.

 

Izuku’s eyebrows rose when he noticed the relief on his friend’s face, but it was short lived as once his red eyes looked him over he glared.

 

“What the heck Deku! Where were you? Aunty Inko is worried sick and so is the Hag.”

 

Izuku shuffled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I..I umm…” He blushed.

“I fell asleep…”

 

Katsuki glared at him “Are you kidding me!?!” he shouted.

 

The blond grabbed the others wrist and started to march back to the adults.

“I can't believe you..” Kacchan started as he began to lecture the still embarrassed boy.

 

They were almost out of the woods when a chuckle sounded behind them.

 

“Well aren't you two just adorable?” a youngish male voice sneered.

 

The two turned to see a pale young man leaning against a tree.

 

He was tall and lanky his black hair in a faux hawk some of the bangs falling into his glaring golden colored eyes. His arms were crossed over his black tank, and his black short had lot of random belts on them. The most interesting feature was the small black skull under his left eye on his cheek.

 

Katsuki step in front of Izuku.

 

“What do you want loser?” Katsuki hissed as small explosions sounded off in his palms. This guy gave him a bad feeling.

 

The man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh? Not only are you adorable, but stupidly brave too? Let me guess, you wanna be a Hero?” He was as he pushed off the tree and mocked the two boys.

 

Katsuki’s glare hardened and he made his explosions a little bigger hoping to maybe distract the weirdo, and call the adults to them.

 

“My, My, and a strong Quirk too? Well you would be a great hero wouldn't you.” His golden eyes looking over the boy thinking.

 

Izuku grip the back of his shirt shaking slightly. Katsuki grit his teeth and make his explosions as big and loud as his younger self was able. Soon the shouting of their parents became closer, as well as other voices, probably Heroes.

 

The man Tisked when he also heard the voices.

 

“Wow not even ten, and already being a pain...you being a hero would be problematic for villains. I can see the stupid hero stubbornness in your eyes. That just can’t do, so disappear!”

 

He slashed his hand out quick and a black light sped towards the two boys just as their parents and the heroes arrived.

Katsuki tensed as he waited for the hit when he was pushed to the ground. He heard a gasp and then a thump. Katsuki looked up to see Deku on the ground black light crackling around him when suddenly the green haired boy began to _fade_

 

Katsuki scrambled to the fallen boy as he ignored the fighting going one in the background. He looked to his friend who held a grimace on his face his green eyes open slightly and looking at him.

Then Deku _smiled_ …

 

Katsuki’s breath caught in this throat as tears spring to his eyes.

 

“Why?” He choked out.

 

“Because I couldn’t let you die...your going to be number one, right?” He answered in a whisper as he become more transparent.

 

A hand brushed his hair and Katsuki vaguely wonders when their parents joined them.

 

Izuku looked to his crying mother and his smile faltered for a moment.

 

“Mom...I’m..” he stopped because he honestly wasn’t sorry he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving his friend.

 

“Please….please don’t cry.” he asked as he closed his eyes and then he was gone in a sparkle of black and gold lights…

 

Tears fell from the Bakugou family's eyes.

 

And Inko? Inko _sobbed_

 

Here heart wrenching wails caused the heroes to turn from her ashamed of their failure, and being the cause of a mother sorrow.

 

There was a snort, then a giggle, before the now quirk restrained villain laughed a belly laugh.

“What an Idiot!” He doubled over in his laughter.

 

Before anyone to do anything to stop the Villain's insane laughter he was tackled to the ground and punched in the face repeatedly.

 

The Heroes froze momentarily in shock before pulling the grown man off the villain.

 

Masaru glared at the now bloodied man. Tears in his own eyes.

“Why? What did they do to you!?!” The usually quiet man demanded.

The villain just grinned insanity, “Why not?”

 

Masaru went to jump at him again, but was held back.

 

Katsuki looked from his raging Father to crying Mother and Aunty.

 

What...what had he _done…._

  


**_In another Universe_ **

 

“Tony are you sure you should be tinkering? You haven't slept in six days….”

 

“Eh, you worry to much Brucie. I’m good for another six days at least.”

 

“That’s what you said last time, do you remember the killer robots? I remember them.”

 

“...what a killjoy Brucie...and that isn’t supposed to be glowing like that ...QUICK DUCK!”

 

“What was that about me worrying too mu-Is that a child?”

 

“....Yes….yes it is…..FRIDAY!”

 

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

 

“We need back up…”


	2. Bakugou's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Izuku's 'death' and Bakugou's determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is has no Izuku in it, but he will be in the next once.
> 
> This is the last chapter we will see of the MHA universe for a little while.

Katsuki Bakugou was told all his life how strong his quirk was, and what a great hero he will be.

 

But right now?

 

Right now he had never ever felt less like a hero in his life. 

 

His once best friend was gone, to save him of all people. The person who was always bullying him, and trying his best to stamp out his ridiculous dream. To be a Hero even without a quirk was impossible, but Izuku did it if only once and paid the ultimate price.

 

He looked around to all the people dressed in black and looking at the coffin that held nothing. All mourning in some way or another. He looked to his Mother and Father who were basically holding up a broken Inko.

 

It was all his fault...If he hadn’t left him alone in the first place…

 

He looked at the coffin and felt the tears gather in his eyes, but bit his lip, and he held them back.

 

As time passes more and more people left all giving their sorry and sympathy to Inko soon if was just the family and Inko left.

 

Mitsuki gently placed a hand on Inko’s shoulder.

 

“Inko, Honey...we should head out soon...it’s going to rain…” 

 

Inko took a shuddering breath and tried to speak only for her voice to get stuck in her throat making a choking sound. She tried once more 

 

“Just...Just a few more minutes….” she whispered

 

Mitsuki looked to her husband for help, but he shook his head.

 

Mitsuki looked back to her friend and patted her shoulder.

 

“Ok...Ok...Masaru and I will get the car ready...come when you're ready…” Mitsuki brushed her fingers lightly though her hair as she walked off. The blonde woman stopped at Katsuki.

 

“Katsuki stay with Inko, and lead her to the car once she is ready.” she said as she lightly caressed his cheek and walked off with Masaru who held her close.

 

Katsuki watched them go frozen and wide eyed. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest, and his palms began to sweat, and he had to hold back the explosions he could feel beneath his skin. He turned his red eyes to the woman he once called Aunt. Emotions battled for dominance in him. Some he knew others he didn’t, Sadness, Guilt, Pain, _Fear_.

 

She had to _Hate_ him….he wouldn’t blame her, but...

 

He flinched slightly when she stood, and swayed a little.

 

She turned and Katsuki swallowed the knot in his throat, and the sting of his eyes as he looked at her once bright and happy green eyes. That were now a dull and lifeless green. She was paler then he had ever seen her. She looked almost sickly, and it was all his fault….

 

Her eyes turned to him, he held his breath as she started her way over to him.

 

Once she was in front of him she raised her hand and he closed his eyes and looked to the ground. He deserved any type of punishment she dealt out.

 

His eyes snapped open when she placed her hand on his head and pulled him in for a hug. She held him close and he felt the tears return, but he couldn't stop them. As one fell so did the others and they just wouldn’t stop.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed as words spilled from his lips like a river. 

 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ ...”

 

He said it over, and over again like it would fix everything, and Izuku would return and say some stupid fact about some random hero like he always did…

 

Inko’s grip tightened on him, and she brushed her hand through his hair.

 

“Katsuki…”

 

She stepped back a little and lifted his chin as she looked at his tear stained face.

 

“Katsuki is wasn’t your fault.” she said as she brushed her thumb against a tear.

 

“Yes it is!” He protested hotly a flush on his face. “If I hadn’t left Izuku there then he would have been home with you. He would have been SAFE!” He howled as anger laced his words. Anger at what happened, and at the villain, and at _himself_ …

 

Inko sighed, and kneeled down to his level.

 

“That, maybe true. But did you want this to happen? Did you know that Villain was there?” she asked

 

Katsuki’s eyes widen and he felt sick as he shook his head so hard Inko thought he might hurt himself.

 

“Is was just supposed to be a prank...if a little mean..” He said with slight shame.

 

Inko thinned her lips as she brushed her hand through his hair again.

 

“Then it isn’t your fault. I saw you, you know? Standing in front of Izuku ready to defend him from someone so much bigger, and stronger then the two of you. You were going to take that hit for him…” She said a little warmth entering her voice a warmth that had been gone for a whole week.

 

Katsuki felt his throat tighten again with emotion. “Yeah...Izuku doesn't have a quirk he couldn’t defend himself...But he saved me instead ...Why?...WHY did he do it!?! I was awful to him! I was no better then a...a...VILLAIN!” The boy sobbed as the tears returned.

 

Inko pulled him back into a hug as tears gathered, and fell from her eyes once again.

 

“You know Izuku always the hero, and he saved you because regardless of what you may have thought you were still his best friend. He always knew you would be a great hero. If you want to repay my son for what he did then don’t give up. Be the hero he knew you would be. Protect those that can’t protect themselves, like you tried to do for him. Just do better, be better.” Inko advised as she held him close.

 

Katsuki nodded before pulling away a few tears still falling. The two looked at one another, before Inko smiled slightly if a little brokenly a her son’s dearest friend. Katsuki took her hand and the two walked to the car.

 

If Mitsuki noticed her son and friend disheveled appearances she didn’t say anything.

 

Katsuki Bakugou sat in his class looking at the empty desk that once belonged to Izuku. 

 

His listless thoughts were interrupted by his two lackeys cornering a kid blue haired kid at the doorway. He stood and make his way over to them.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked dully.

 

The two turned and grinned dumbly at him. “Well since Deku went and died we thought we would need a new target! Just our luck this kid’s quirk is his hair color changing with his emotions. It's such a lame quirk, almost as bad as being quirkless.” one said with a snicker.

 

The boy flinched and his hair turned a darker blue as he averted his eyes.

 

Katsuki’s fist tightened and was about to say something when the other boy spoke.

 

“It's a good thing Izuku died, now he wont be a burden on everyone. I bet his mom is really relieved not having that disgrace of a son around.” The two laughed and the blue haired kid looked disgusted at the two of them even had a spark of anger to what they had said. His green eyes turned to Bakugou and paled. The kid smartly stepped back from the two still laughing boys.

 

The two stopped laughing when they felt their noses brake. Their laughs turning to cries of shock and pain.

 

Katsuki stood over them a glare that could melt steel and his anger making him shake.

 

“Don’t ever talk about Izuku again, or his mom! You know NOTHING!” he sneered.

 

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

 

“Don’t ever come near me again, and If I see you bothering anyone a broken nose will be the least of your worries.” 

 

He turned to the slightly scared kid who flinch when his eyes landed on him.

 

“Oi, You okay?” he asked.

 

The boy’s eyes widened and he nodded.

 

Katsuki tisked. “If they bother you again let me know.” 

 

With that he went back to his seat.

 

He was going to do better, be better. So when he saw Deku again he could do so with a head held high, and tons of hero stories that the Nerd can geek out on.

 

He smirked slightly at the thought before he listened to what the teacher was teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how the MHA is 80% Quirk and 20% Quirkless?
> 
> Well what would you say the % of the mutants in Marval?
> 
> thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it.


	3. The Odd Green Haired Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any, and all errors...But I hope you enjoy either way!

Tony stood and looked at the small oddly green haired child laying in the crater that was now in his labs floor. He was covered in dust and dirt, but even with that he could see the kid had quite a few freckles on his cheeks….He was pretty cute actually.

 

He watched as Bruce slowly climbed down to him. He checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive, and he released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when his friend said he was alive and breathing if barely.

 

Not a moment later the Lab doors opened and Steve ran in.

 

“Tony I thought we all agreed no experimenting when you haven’t slept at least five hours.”

 

“Why do you assume _I_ did something?” 

 

Steve just gave him a blank look.

 

Tony returned the look with sticking his tongue out.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes at the antics of the two before he cleared his throat, “We should get the kid to the infirmary.”

 

With a nod Steve moved down into the hole and gently picked up the kid, he noticed he was really light, and seemed to be in a cold sweat.

 

The three quickly hurried to and once there He placed the boy on a bed before Bruce was fussing over him again, and soon the boy was attached to a heart monitor, and an I.V. drip.

 

Steve listened to the steady beeping of the machine and relaxed slightly, it seems he had a strong heart beat. He looked him over, and smiled.

 

He was sure the kid would pull through he looked like the stubborn type.

 

“So what happened?” He asked as he turned to the two geniuses

 

They looked at one another before Tony scratched the back of his head. “Honestly I’m not sure. The machine shouldn’t have exploded, all it did was read these natural portals that Thor said pop up sometimes. There wasn’t even any technology in it to cause such an explosion.” 

 

“Also when I first got to the kid he had some type of small black sparks sparking off him, but they stopped not even ten second after I reached him.”

 

Steven narrowed his eyes in thought. “So a type of mutant than?” He asked.

 

Bruce thought before he shook his head no. “Honestly I don’t think so. But once he wakes up we can try to run a test for the X-gene.”

 

“That should explain the weird hair.” Tony added as he moved closer to the boy, his hand reaching out to touch the green hair.

 

“Whoa, this is really soft! Like a fluffy kitten.” Tony said amazed as he pushed the hair from the kids sweaty forehead. His brown eyes running over the dirty, and ruined clothes the kid was wearing. He was going to say something when the doors of the room opened, and two people walked in.

 

“Natasha, Clint, what are you two doing back so soon?” Steve asked, surprised to see the two spies.

 

Natasha's green eyes looking past him to the boy on the bed, her eyebrows raised a little at the interesting sight. She stalked over to the kid completely ignoring Steve’s question.

 

“Eh, It wasn’t as hard of a mission as they thought it was going to be, we wrapped it up quickly, and we got to head home early ...Now is anyone going to explain why there is a kid here? Wait! Your not adopting another stray are you Tony? What two sons aren’t good enough?” Clint asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Tony glared at the smirking man. “No, and just when I thought I was happy to see you. You had to go and open your mouth.”

 

Clint barked a laugh as he moved to the bed as well, His eyes glancing over to his female friend who was looking at the kid intensely. “Now why would you be happy to see me?” he asked in amusement As he watched Natasha poke lightly at the kid's chubby cheek, and if he noticed how her eyes lite up slightly, and her lips twitched at the sides, well he wasn’t going to call her out on it.

 

“Well, your the only one here who knows what kids wear, and their sizes. Think you could go get the kid something to wear? Those ruined clothes can’t be comfortable.” Tony said as wrinkled his nose as he glanced at the kid attire once more.

 

Before Clint could say anything Natasha was already heading for the door.

 

“Tasha?” Clint asked, but he could already guess what she was up to.

 

“I’m going to get some clothes for the *малютка” She said not even looking back.

 

Clint snickered as he walked after her, “Need help carrying the bags?”

 

And as soon as they came the two spies left.

 

Steve shook his head fondly at the two before he turned to the other two in  the room with him.

 

“I have to go, I promised to spar with Bucky. I have already told Friday to tell me when the kid wakes up, but call me if anything major happens okay.” And with that he left the room as well.

 

That just left the two scientists.

 

“All right which of us is watching over the kid, and which one of us is going back to the lab?” Tony asked while slowly inching towards the door.

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Your going to stay here, and watch over him. Maybe even take a nap. I will head back down, and run some tests on that crater, as well as clean up.”

 

“But!”

 

“No buts, Or I will call Pepper.”

 

Tony gasped and held a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t!”

 

Bruce just smirked and walked out of the room.

 

The man tisked and moaned about the traitorous friends he had. He looked over the room before his eyes landed on the green haired kid again, and with a sigh he pulled up the comfiest chair in the room, and sat.

 

Not even five minutes later his head begin to droop, and a few moments later he was snoring away, just like the kid was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Little One.  
> at least that is what google said, so sorry if it is wrong.
> 
> So Natasha is basically going to adopt Izuku....
> 
> Clint is going to teach him all the best hiding spots!
> 
> Bucky is going to be vaguely terrified of him because 'Dear god its another Steve!!!!'
> 
> Steve is going to totally make him into a troll, with an innocent face.
> 
> Lets just say that he will learn a lot from his other family. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing this chapter! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!  
> Now I need to go to sleep, after all I have to be at work early......

* * *

 

Izuku groaned as his head pounded and his body felt like lead.

 

_What happened ...oh...Right._

 

He remembers pushing Kacchan out of the was of the villain's quirk and taking the hit instead.

 

The beeping of the heart monitor made the boy relaxed as he wasn’t dead, even if he felt like it. 

 

A squeak of a chair had him twitch slightly. It was probably his mother worried over him and getting restless. So he opened his eyes only to close them again from the harsh light of the room he was in.

 

“Friday dim the lights.” an unfamiliar, groggy voice said in English.

 

Izuku waited a moment more before trying to open his green eyes once again.

 

He looked at the white ceiling and slowly swept his eyes across the presteen room. From huge glass windows, which now had a tint to them. To the brown haired Man sitting at the end of his bed looking at him curiously, and with a little worry too.

 

“Nice to see you in the land of the living again kid. Gotta say we were worried you weren't going to make it.” the man said as he slouched back into the plush chair he sat in with a yawn. He watched Izuku like he was expecting the poor boy to do something.

 

Izuku just looked at him confused and slightly scared as he looked around for his mother, or maybe even Kacchan.

 

“Kid?” the man asked slightly confused himself.

 

Izuku’s eyes snapped back to the man, “W..Who are you? Where am I?” he questioned a quiver in his voice.

 

The man blinked at that and tilted his head as if presented with a riddle, especially as the small accent the kid seem to have. 

 

“I’m Tony Stark!” He said as held his arms out as if presenting something amazing and waiting for the applause.

 

The green eyed boy tilted his head cutely in confusion. “Um..Nice to meet you Mr. Stark…”

 

Tony’s arms dropped to his sides and he scooted closer to the boy and was at the edge of his chair.

 

“Come on kid you know! Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Ex-playboy, Philanthropist. I’m Iron Man!”

Izuku’s heart monter starter to rise as he looked at the man who seemed to be waiting for something, but Izuku just wasn’t sure what.

 

Tony quickly sat back when he noticed he was making the kid nervous.

 

“Do you really not know who I am?” He asked, and watched as the kid shook his head no.

 

“Am...Am I supposed to?” was his confused reply.

 

Before Tony could reply, the door of the room opened and two other men entered.

 

One was tall with broad shoulders, and looked to be very strong. He had blond hair that was cut short and blue eyes that seem to always be sweeping the room.

 

The other was a lab coat wearing, messy brown haired man, the hair peppered with a little gray. His own brown eyes looking over Izuku seeming to make sure everything looked fine. 

 

The two stopped at the end of his bed and Izuku’s monitored heart rate started to climb again in his nervousness.

 

“Hello, My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, and this is Captain Steven Rogers.” the Doctor said, as he waited for the usual reaction.

 

Izuku looked between the two worriedly but uttered a small hello politely. 

 

The two men looked at one another in slight surprise before looked at Tony who shrugged.

 

“Well could you tell us how you are feeling? Any pain anywhere?” Bruce asked.

 

“My head hurts a little, but that's all.” the kid said as he fidgeted and looked around again. “Umm...where is my mom?” he asked

 

All three froze slightly and looked to the other to take over. Steve sighed before stepping closer to the kid.

 

“Hey kid. If you don’t mind could you tell us your name?” he asked as he flashed his friendliest smile.

 

His green eyes widened slightly as he let out a small ‘oh’ “My name is Midori- I mean, Izuku Midoriya. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

  
  


The man chuckled slightly. “Its fine, can you tell us the last thing you remember?”

Izuku looked them over before he started his tale.

 

The three men listened intently and occasionally looked at one another. Once the boy was done. Steve smiled kindly at him.

 

“Thank you Izuku. Now we will be right back. We have a friend we would like you to meet.” The blond said as he tugged the other two males with him out the door, leaving behind a slightly confused Izuku.

 

“Okay so he’s a mutant?” Tony asked.

 

“We don’t know that for sure, but that story was pretty out there, and we have seen some really odd things.” Bruce added.

 

The two men looked to Steve who was tapping away at his phone.

 

“What are you doing? We have a situation at the moment. You can text your Assassin boy toy later.” Tony complained.

 

The man stopped his texting and shot a glare at him. “I’m not texting Bucky. I’m texting Wanda.”

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Why are you texting her?”

 

Steve pressed his lips together as he looked at the two, he knew they weren't going to like the answer.

 

“I’m going to have her look into the kid’s head to see if what he said is true.

 

The two men stiffened. “What?” Tony bit out as he glared heatedly at him

 

“You heard me, it's just a precaution.” the slight guilt was heard in his voice.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. Because the kid is so dangerous.” he gestured to the cute kid who was looking around the room curiously.

 

Steve guilt doubled. “Don’t worry She wont hurt him. Plus this way we know how to help him more. She would be able to see for herself what happened, and maybe anything else that could help us with Izuku.”

 

The two men continued to glare at him. “We don’t like this, but if we explain to the kid what's up, and he agrees then I guess it would be fine…” Burce said while Tony looked like he swallowed a lemon. He loved  Wanda, but you really shouldn’t got looking into people's minds, especially kids whose minds are still growing, and all that.

 

Steve’s phone dinged and he read the message.

 

“She said she would be here in a bit, she also said that if the kid doesn’t agree then she isn’t doing it no matter what.”

 

That seem to relax the other two more, and they all walked back into the room.

 

Izuku’s vivid green eyes immediately on them again.

 

Tony retook his seat, and the other two pulled up three more chairs, and sat down as well. Izuku looked at the empty chair curiously.

 

Steve flashed a strained smiled at him. If they heard the skipped heart beat in the monitor they didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey Izuku. Would you mind if a friend of ours looked into your mind? So that way she would see what happened, and we would have a better understanding of what is going on?” Steve asked as he steeled his heart for the fear, and horror bound to flash across his freckled face.

 

But instead of such emotion. Izuku’s eyes seemed to widen and just sparkle, and the smile he gave them almost made them close their eyes from the brightness of it. 

 

He seem to almost buzz with excitement, “Oh! That is such a cool Quirk!! It would be great for hero work!”

 

The three couldn’t help but be amused at the kid’s energy. Before anyone could speak more the door opened, and a pretty brown hair woman walked in she looked warily at the three men. Before her blue eyes met with a shining green, She was taken back slightly at the amount of admiration that was in those eyes.

 

“Hello little one, My name is Wanda.” She introduced herself as she sat in the chair next to Steve.

 

Izuku blushed, and his smile seemed to get even bigger, honestly at this point Steven was sort of worried he would pull a muscle in his face.

 

“Have they told you yet what I’m here to do?” She asked softly worried they hadn’t yet, and she would have to explain.

 

Izuku nodded, and smiled at her with such warmth, that she felt her own heart warm up.

“Yeah, they did! How does it work? What exactly will you see? Do I need to think of what you need to see? Can you mim-mien……”

 

“Manipulate?” Tony offered.

 

“Yeah, that! Can you manipulate them mind?” Izuku asked as he practically bounced out of the bed.

 

Wanda blinked at all the questions that were suddenly shot at her. “Ummm….”

 

Izuku blushed in embarrassment at her speechlessness. “I’m sorry! I just love quirks so much, and your is so cool! I bet you'd be an amazing hero!”

 

She blushed, and clear her throat. “Yes, well. Will let me use my ...Quirk?” she turned questioning eyes onto the men next to her, they all shrugged.

 

Izuku nodded.

 

Wanda took a deep calming breath, before releasing it. She felt her power raise up, the red energy starting to flow off her, she raised her hand and gently placed her hand into the little boy’s fluffy hair.

 

Images flowed through her mind quickly,  but a few stuck out the most.

 

A picture of a glowing child form a history book.

 

A Video of a huge man saving the lives of hundreds with a smile.

 

Wood with a blond boy, and small explosions coming from the kid’s hands.

 

Her breath hitched at the waves of such sadness, and sorrow that followed a Doctors words’ and a fractured dream.

 

Bullying, sadness, fear, loneliness….

 

Then finally a prank, and a park. The villain, and the attack.

 

Wanda gasped, and took a shuddering breath, as the red power dissipated. Everyone waited with bated breath, wondering what she was going to tell them.

 

She looked at Izuku who was looking at his lap fiddling with the loose thread of the covers. He glanced up at her nervously, and tears started to prick in the corner of her eyes.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Wanda was wrapping her arms around the boy, and was hugging him tight. Izuku was startled at first, but soon melted into the embrace. His own eyes now watering as he buried his face into her shoulder, so the other’s wouldn’t see him cry.

 

The three men watched on in shock unsure of what exactly was going on, but before anyone could break up the tear-frest, The door of the room opened, and two people entered.

 

They stopped once they were in the room, and saw the sight.

 

The red head woman looked on in worry as she walked up to the bed bag forgotten next to her companion.

 

“What the heck guys were we gone like an hour, and a half! How did you already scare the kid?” the blond man asked…

 

His response was four set of angry glars, one watery glar, and finally a cute confused stare.

 

“What?” he asked with amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. Let me know if you see any mistakes and i will try to fix them. I am half asleep while posting this soooo yeah... Lol


End file.
